But That's Not How The Story Ends
by OfficialEzrianxX
Summary: When Ezra's near lifeless body was strapped on to a gurney and rushed to a hospital in a blur of blue and red lights, Aria had never felt more far away from him. And strangely, never felt more in love with him. (4x24 continuation)


**I needed to write something other than my multi-chapter stories so here's this! I don't know what to write here but thank you missdallywinston for giving me this idea and just being plain awesome.**

Foolish people in love always say, "oh, I'd take a bullet for you" but few actually get the chance to prove it. Ezra Fitz, unfortunately, had stared down the barrel of an attacker's gun to save his soul mate's life. His last words, before slipping into a hazy unconsciousness had been the ones he had been aching for her to hear since the night on the ski lift. He had said it multiple times then, but he doubted that she really cared.

Now, as he laid in her arms, streams of blood rushing out of him by the second, it was the one and only thing he wanted to say. Whether he could have been saved or not, it had to be the last thing she heard from his mouth.

Aria had already known that he loved her. He would never had gotten a bullet in his side if he didn't. He wouldn't have followed her and her friends all the way to Manhattan if he did not want to keep her safe anymore. She was now currently seated in a uncomfortable, blue plastic chair, watching Ezra's chest as air was forced in and out of his lethargic body.

The doctors that had taken care of him said that it was a miracle his heart was still beating. Up on that rooftop, he had lost a lot of blood, nearly too much. The bullet had been within mere centimeters of his kidneys, very close to puncturing one. All the girls, including Alison, had gone to the hospital, hoping and praying that Ezra would be okay. But as soon as other people started to pile in, Alison had to disappear.

Many people had been rushing in and out of the room that night; Dianne and Wesley included. Ms. Fitzgerald had hightailed it to the hospital the moment she was informed that her baby boy had been shot. Of course, she had been less than enthusiastic when she found out it was because of Aria, but there was no room for hatred at the moment. Ella and Byron had made it, along with all of the other parents. There had been multiple questions that the girls had to avoid answering or flat out lie about. They were still empty handed when it came to A.

Aria was thankfully alone, the night was too overwhelming for her to be surrounded by people now. Even though Ezra was only a few feet from her, she had never felt further from him, and strangely, she had never felt more in love with him. He was idiotically brave, to run up to a like that and just take the bullet as if it was nothing. There was no screaming from him, no yelling for mercy or in pain. His face remained solemn, as if he was expecting to be shot and not be fazed from it. Part of her wanted to slap him for being so stupid, knowing how dangerous A was, he still stood up for all five of them with no weapon for himself. The other part of her just wanted to kiss him senselessly, he was an idiot, but he was an idiot in love. He didn't just get shot for no reason. He got shot, took that damn bullet because he was in love with her, and a love like that doesn't just go away.

The clock by Ezra's bed had informed her that it was nearly four in the morning. She had strongly insisted on staying with Ezra, conscious or unconscious. It wasn't like she would be able to sleep in her own bed anyway. This night would be sure to plague her dreams and very thoughts for months to come.

Aria would occasionally run her hand gently through his dark chocolate curls and brush her fingertips across his stubbly cheek. There was no response. No soft groan was emitted unlike he usually would when she rubbed his scalp or a hint of his infamous boyish smirk was seen. The doctors said he would wake up on his own, when ever that was. But Aria couldn't take it, she couldn't sit here while he was hooked up to multiple tubes to get blood and dependent on a machine to pump air out of his lungs.

She wanted to cry and scream. This was all her fault. If they hadn't met at that bar, or if she hadn't been so confident and let him follow her into that dirty, dingy bar bathroom, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have to be practically fighting to see consciousness again. But to be honest, she was glad he had spoken to her, and she was proud of herself for being so confident. The two of them had gotten passed so much in the last two years of their relationship. It would definitely take time, but Aria knew that eventually, someday, they could try again; one more time.

Aria had eventfully gotten up, at around five in the morning. She hadn't slept, but needed to stretch out her aching limbs. She had been hunched over in that hospital chair next to his bed for more hour than she'd like to count at the moment. The smell of antiseptic and the rhythmic beeping coming from the heart monitors lulled her as she walked the halls aimlessly. She had checked her phone as she stopped short, at least three missed calls and texts from Spencer and her parents. But she had no intention of calling them back, not at this hour. She stood in the middle of the empty hospital hallway, finally letting herself let out the tears she had wanted to shed since everyone had left.

Eventually she came back to Ezra's room, with him still not awake. She slunk back into the less than relaxing chair and stared at his closed eyelids. Aria could feel her own eyes getting heavy, and eventually, she let sleep take over her. Wishfully hoping that her nightmares would not consist of Ezra whatsoever.

The first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his right side. The memories of the previous night flashed through his head. Her constant sobbing pleads for him to stay awake rang through his head. The second thing he felt was a large weight on his chest. As Ezra opened his eyes, he observed a slumped over Aria on his chest. Her head was placed right on his body, her beautiful face directly in his vision.

He smiled and chuckled inwardly at her awkward position. But he knew not to wake her, the night before was one that neither of them would ever forget and she deserved all the rest that she could have. Ezra could hear Aria softly snoring, something only he knew she did from all their sleepovers.

He played with her hair as he laid in the hospital bed, pondering about the previous times they had seen each other. The night on the lift was one of the worst experiences of his life. Ezra remember the aching feeling of wanting to wrap her in his arms and apologize a million times and beg to do whatever she wanted. Never in his life had he remembered a time where his heart hurt more than during and after that night. That was the reason he drove out to Manhattan and took that bullet for her. Even if still she hated him, he would never stop loving her or stop trying to keep her safe. Because he could never hate her. He would always love her, just as part of her would always love him. No matter how much she hated to admit it, they were soul mate's after all.

He felt Aria beginning to stir after awhile, her eyes fluttered open and focused on his baby blue irises. Ezra cracked a small smile and spoke with his raspy voice.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."


End file.
